There are many styles of pallets for various applications. While many are made of wood, there are also metal and plastic pallets. Attempts have been made to provide reinforcement structures to standard wooden pallets so that a weak or vulnerable part of the pallet might be strengthened. Nonetheless, many pallets have a short life partially due to mishaps in their use. It is the nature of pallet moving operations that their use is frequently accomplished in a less than careful manner. While there are high-tech pallets composed of reinforced plastic and others with embedded RFID identification, there is a need for devices and methods that can adapt low-tech pallet technology into a long-lived high-tech pallet. There is a need for a better analysis of the common modes of pallet damage along with mitigating solutions. Pallet damage can also lead to damage of the goods the pallet is supporting. This is an even greater economic motivation for solutions that produce more robust pallets economically.